


We Fit

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-21
Updated: 2005-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro





	We Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [son_of_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=son_of_darkness).



“Harry.”

“Hmm?”

“How do I look?”

“Since when do you wear glasses?”

“Just answer.” Draco spun, stopping dramatically. “I look…”

Harry smiled. “Stunning.”

“Yes, and…”

“Trendy?”

“Good.” He sauntered forward. “What else?”

“Fit, definitely.”

“You know me so well!”

“Where did you…?”

“London. _Borrowed_ your card.”

“I’ll have to hide that better.”

“With my new glasses, we match!”

Harry laughed. “We’ve never matched.”

“Perhaps not.” He closed the distance. “…but we fit.”

Harry nodded. “But if we kiss, our glasses will bump.”

“You’ll scrape my new frames with your old clunky ones!”

“No kissing, then.” Harry shrugged.

“Fine, they’re off!”

 

~*~

Sorry this is a bit late, my sweetie, but I have just had the day from...well, you know!  
*hugs* Happy Birthday!


End file.
